1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective container and more particularly to a container for receiving a golf bag and golf clubs to provide protection and storage during transportation of the golf bag and clubs.
2. Prior Art and Summary of the Invention
With each passing year, the game of golf has become more and more a part of the lifestyle of many Americans and interest in the game has steadily increased. With this increased interest in golf and because each golf course has its own particular characteristics, golfers have become more interested in playing different courses. This of course has required that golf equipment be readily transportable. Moreover, it has become very important that the golf clubs and golf bag be adequately protected and secured during transportation from one locale to another. This has been particularly important when travel is done on commercial carriers, such as airlines, where the golf equipment is separated from the owner during travel.
In the past, only the golf clubs have been provided any degree of protection by being stored in the golf bag with the heads of the clubs being partially protected by covers or by canopy secured over the club heads and attached to the golf bag. While this has provided some protection to the golf clubs, it does not completely protect the clubs and offers no protection whatsoever to the golf bag which may be easily damaged during handling and transportation. Likewise, other golf equipment has to be stored and transported separately because of the limited space for storage provided in the golf bag itself.
Thus, a need has arisen for a strong though light golf equipment container which provides ample storage for both the golf bag and golf clubs of whatever size while providing other storage for other golf equipment.
The present invention provides such a container and includes an upper body which may be releasably secured to the lower body. The lower body is formed to receive the base of a golf club bag and completely surrounds the lower portion of the golf bag. The upper body of the container fits over the golf club heads and upper part of the golf bag and is secured to the lower body section to completely enclose the golf clubs and golf bag.
The lower body of the container has a cylindrical receiving end extending from the main portion of the lower body which closely conforms to the lower end of the golf club bag. In this way, the lower end of the golf bag may be secured in the container to restrict the lower end of the golf bag from movement relative to the container. The lower body of the container has a larger section attached to the cylindrical receiving end and therefore provides additional room for receiving other golf equipment such as golf shoes and the like. The upper end of the upper body substantially conforms to the contour of the golf club heads as they are positioned when the clubs are inserted in the golf bag. An intermediate upper body section is connected to the upper end of the upper body and is substantially larger than the upper end to provide additional storage space for golf equipment.
The intermediate upper body section of the upper body is also formed with an integral handle such that when the upper body is attached to the lower body, the golf bag container may be easily carried by the handle attached thereto. The handle is formed from the upper body such that it does not protrude beyond the circumference of the lower body of the container thereby providing a very streamlined container without any protrusions which would tend to restrict the movement of the container while being loaded or unloaded during transportation.
Additionally, the present container is reinforced with appropriate ribs extending both longitudinally, circumferentially and diagonally along the surface of the container. These ribs add both to the strength as well as to the design of the overall container. The upper body is attached to the lower body section by the use of buckles or straps, as desired.
The container is further formed with a base wall having a protruding foot extending therefrom to form a base plane when the upper body is assembled to the lower body. This plane is opposite the side of the container on which the handle is formed. In this way, the bag may rest with its longitudinal axis in a horizontal position on this base plane such that the handle is along the upper side of the container for ready access.
The handle is also positioned along the longitudinal length of the container such that the handle is set at substantially the center of gravity of the container thereby providing a unit balanced about the handle position.